Prussia (Hetalia)
Prussia is a secondary character in the Hetalia series. His human name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and he is Germany's older brother. In modern times he represents East-Germany, as referenced when he refers to his brother as 'West'. He is voiced by Atsushi Kousaka in the Japanese version and Jonathan Brooks in the English version. Description Prussia has platinum short hair and pink mixed with dark red hue eyes. He commonly wears a Prussian-blue military uniform with an iron cross. When he was still a Teutonic knight he wore the Teutonic knight uniform or Teutonic priest robe. Prussia was born to fight the same type of battles as Austria was, but he was much more religious than the other nation. He was formerly a great nation in the middle-ages and is willing to do anything to get something he wants, to become his own nation, or become strong. He has an arrogant attitude and a "world-sized ego". Despite this roughness in his personality, he is said to be "unexpectedly fairytale-like," too. He is very loyal to his leaders, and had a strong attachment to Frederich II, known to him as "Old Fritz." He continues to hope that Old Fritz will watch over him and that he'll be proud. Despite this, he was rather startled when he said that he hated women. When Germany was born from his brother's unification with a collection of other small nations, Prussia was the who acted most like his brother and took great pride in him. He taught him how to become strong like him, but usually, Germany ignored it and he said that he will become strong by himself. In the modern era, he calls Germany "West". It has been revealed that he has kept diaries since he was formed, which led to him having an entire library of journals. Almost all of them start with passages that read "I'm so cool/I was so cool today." He also seems to be fond of cute things, such as small birds and stuffed pandas, and soft things, like a bird's feathers or Latvia's hair. As a child he was rather religious, having personified the Teutonic Knights (which were a medieval military order). This is shown after he groped Hungary when they were young and, feeling her breasts had begun to grow and realizing she was a girl after initially believing she was male, he prayed to God for forgiveness. God, however, asked him to tell him something new as he was allowed to do as he pleased provided that he prayed for forgiveness afterward. This rule is similar to that of the real-life Templars and Teutonic Knights. This also shows that he had often sinned and then had prayed for forgiveness. Personality During his childhood and his golden days, Prussia was known to be very confident in himself, proud and arrogant. He liked to bully the other nations and especially argue with young Hungary. At some point, Prussia was once honorable, loyal, quite religious, and quick to recognize his mistakes. For instance, after he realizes that Hungary is a girl, he feels bad for touching her chest when they were children. He even offers her his robe to cover up and feels extremely ashamed (even he still likes to tease her in the current day). Also, he shows he's extremely loyal to his former boss, Frederich II, who he refers to as "Old Fritz". After the formation of Germany due to the unification of the rest of his "brothers", he is one of the most caring and prideful of Germany. He wanted to make Germany become a great nation just like himself, even Germany wanted to be great on his own. In the World-Wars era, Prussia is sometimes seen as teasing, and accompanying or training with Germany, though he's not much to help him and the Axis Powers. According to Hidekaz Himaruya, since Prussia is no longer a nation, he will always live with Germany and won't be doing much for a while. Even if he were to disappear, he would be happy knowing that Germany finally inherited all his knowledge and awesomeness. Acts of Villainy The Hetalia creator, Hidekaz Himaruya, has stated that Prussia was originally a villain-like character but over time became more hetare, despite it not showing in his outward appearance. In his childhood, Prussia enjoyed bullying many young nations, especially Austria, Lithuania, and Russia. However, he was finally defeated by Russia when he foolishly ("accidentally") fell into the frozen lake of Peipus when he ignored Russia's warning to be careful about being on the ice. Russia saved him, then choked him while telling him to be more careful. Prussia quickly apologized for his mistake and Russia let him go. At one point during the Polish-Swedish war, when Lithuania's army appeared to retreat, he also made to cut Poland's head off. He was stopped just in time by Lithuania. Category:Comic Relief Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Redeemed Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Military Category:Xenophobes Category:Cowards Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:Master of Hero Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fictionalized Category:Honorable Category:Servant of Hero Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Enforcer Category:Self-Aware